Wishing
by Alice's Notebook
Summary: This is it, the final battle. Our two heroes finally come face to face with Hawkmoth... and he doesn't want them hurt... all he wants is a single with come true.


Ladybug gave a apprehensive nod to her partner. This was it. They'd finally found him.

Hawkmoth.

They rushed down into the basement area, panting heavily. In front of them, stood their greatest enemy. His back was tuned to them, he didn't move. For a moment Ladybug suspected that it had been a trap, until the masked villain turned sharply on his heel.

He smiled menacingly, "Ah! Ladybug, Chat Noir, what a surprise."

His overly friendly tone made the pair of heroes raise their weapons in anticipation. This drew a small chuckle from Hawkmoth.

"Oh, come on now." He sighed with a suspicious smile, "I never wanted to hurt you. I only want the miraculous."

Ladybug snarled, "We'll never give them up, especially not for the likes of you!"

Chat Noir punctuated this exclamation by spitting at the villain's feet.

Hawkmoth didn't blink; instead he maintained his almost showman-like manor with a simple tut at the feline hero's abrasive action. He beckoned curtly for the young miraculous wielders to have a seat on one of many marble benches. The benches were lined in perfect rows, facing a cathedral-like window with the emblem of the butterfly casting a shadow onto them.

Underneath the grande glass was something that— to Ladybug's horror— resembled a casket. Hawkmoth stood above the coffin, whispering to it in an almost tender fashion. As if transfixed, Chat Noir joined the villain under the window.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug called out, notes of fear and confusion ever present in her voice.

Hawkmoth looked up at Ladybug, with a mere hint of remorse in his eyes, "why not join us Ladybug?"

"I'm fine here— thanks."

With a sigh, the villain began a speech, one of such poeticism and drama, that it had now doubt been rehearsed.

"Finally, Ladybug and Chat Noir, we meet face to face." He gave a small grin, "After a long and harrowing battle I have finally decided that perhaps there are better methods to achieve my goal."

"Took you long enough," Chat grumbled.

Hawkmoth went on, unfazed, "I know that I will never earn forgiveness for what I've done, perhaps not even from my own family." The was a small, earnest pause, "But I'm willing to accept any and all punishment, as long as you first listen to what I have to say."

Both Cat and Bug were visibly puzzled, so much so that Ladybug gave in and joined the others at the foot of the coffin. She bristled at being so near her greatest enemy, and could find nowhere to look but the ornate wooden casket. She clasped Chat Noir's hand tightly, and traced her eyes up and down the finely carved feather patterns on the wood.

Hawkmoth gingerly placed a hand on the lid of the coffin.

"This is the final resting place of my dear, sweet, Emilie." He gave a quiet sigh, "my beautiful wife."

A dense, emotional silence flooded the cathedral, Chat Noir was grasping Ladybug's hand so tightly that she could feel her fingers going numb, but she knew she'd already been doing the same to him. They stood there, tentatively watching their greatly feared enemy as he fought away tears.

When the man looked up, a worn, pathetic, broken man was all the two could see. Something inside Ladybug stirred. A firm desire to comfort this horribly maimed heart. She was held back by nothing but a small voice that reminded her the horror Hawkmoth had caused.

"I remember—" He broke of into a shuddering breath, "I remember the way she would smile, when I showed her all of my designs."

Ladybug's fingers were being crushed my Chat Noir's, the hero herself had to hold back a gasp.

"We went to fine galas together, and she held her chin high, the elegant woman she was."

Suddenly a hint of anger began to bubble in his voice, "we has a son, with her same beautiful smile, and—" Hawkmoth stumbled for a second, before a sudden rage over took him, "AND SHE LEFT ME ALONE"

With a sudden flash of movement, Hawkmoth slammed his fist down on the lid of the casket, sending a haunting echo around the cathedral.

Ladybug's hand was exploding in pain from Chat Noir's grasp, and a glance at her partner showed her hand wasn't the only thing hurting.

Her partner's eyes were wide, with something resembling shock. His ears flattened hard against his scalp and his breathing rapid and heavy.

"you… you wanted them, to bring her back."

The villain nodded at the masked feline, "all I ever wanted…"

another silence this one filled with so many different emotions that it was overwhelming.

"Please…" the masked man begged, "I'll tell you who I am, I'll give you _my_ miraculous, you can even have yours back after we're done— but please, let me see my Emilie."

Before they had time to discuss, or make an escape plan, Chat Noir spoke, "Fine then," his voice dry and cracked, "who are you?"

Ladybug wanted to scream, what the hell was he doing? Neither he nor Hawkmoth knew the repercussions of using the wish, and she wasn't about to watch someone else take this woman's place. She was about to speak up, when she realized that before her eyes, Hawkmoth was being engulfed in purple light, and would soon be revealed to the two heroes.

When the light dispersed, all Ladybug was shocked to see Adrien's father, Gabriel Egreste standing before her with a half sheepish, half triumphant look in his eye, Ladybug heard a sudden, strangled cry from Chat Noir.

He had collapsed to his knees, staring eyes wide at the man before him.

Ladybug went to help him up, "Chat… Noir?"

Chat suddenly keeled over, with a sudden loud shriek that echoed through the long, tall room.

"CLAWS IN!" He cried out suddenly.

Ladybug grimaced, squeezing her eyes tightly, she screams with a shaking, panicked voice. "CHAT NOIR WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

There was a gasp from Gabriel, "A—"

He was cut off but a loud, harsh, "NO!" From Ladybug, "Don't say his name... I don't— I don't w-want to know his name."

From right next to her, Ladybug could her Chat's quiet voice, "M'lady, please, you have to trust me."

"No..."

"Ladybug, please!"

With an exasperated sigh, Ladybug opened her eyes. Her gaze was met by cautious green eyes, no longer feline in quality. In fact, they looked dreadfully familiar. Tears welled in her eyes as she recognized Adrien. She looked from father to son, trying to make it seem as though she knew of them, only because of their fame.

"But you're…"

"A fan of mine, M'lady?"

"Chat—" Ladybug whispered, "Your mother…"

Gabriel spoke up, "Please Ladybug, let us bring her back to us…"

Ladybug looked down at Adrien— Chat Noir, and knew in the pit of her stomach who would be taking Emilie's place.

"No."

"Ladybug!"

"I said no!"

In a fit of rage unlike any Ladybug had seen before, Adrien slammed his fist against her jaw, "Why the hell not?!"

Ladybug spat out blood as she sat up, "For every action, there's an equal and opposite reaction. If you do this, Adrien will die!"

While the young Agreste paused, Gabriel was still enraged, "I don't believe you!"

"So you really want to risk your sons life?"

A forth silence, hot and tense, grabbed hold of the moment.

"I-I I don't know."

There was no mistaking the look of betrayal on Adrien's face, "Father?"

The ring of the Black cat gleamed in Gabriel's grasp. With a sudden outburst, he lunged for Ladybug. The spotted hero was quick to dodge, The with a sudden burst of effort, Ladybug kicked the ring out of the designer's hand, sending it to the other side of the room. Adrien went running after it, leaving Ladybug alone with Hawkmoth.

"I don't want to fight you Ladybug!" Hawkmoth panted, dodging the spotted yo-yo that had just been flung at his head. He grabbed the string of the Yo-Yo, yanking it out of Ladybug's hands, and tossing it to the opposite end of the basement. Fueled by mere rage and desperation, the spotted hero charged. In a quick flash, Hawkmoth drew a sword from his walking stick.

"well, well, there's a little bug in my home." Gabriel's voice turned the almost innocent phrase to one full of venom.

Gabriel raised his sword, and with an inside glint in his eyes, began to swing it down. Cornered, Ladybug had nothing to do but put her arms up and hope. Miraculously, a familiar flash of black leather jumped up and took the blow, with a sceam of anguish.

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug cried.

"Son!" Gabriel grimaced.

Chat Noir looked up, a primal rage flickering off of him like an electric current, "Don't call me son."

Noticably hurt, Gabriel tried to make amends, "Adrien please!"

In one motion, Chat Noir extended his pole, swinging hard, the blunt force of the baton left Hawkmoth with nothing to do but fall to the ground.

Ladybug could hear her partner's ragged breaths, "Chat Noir?"

He didn't respond, only stood there, staring at the ground.

"Kitty?"

Nothing

"Adrien?!"

He whipped around, locking Ladybug into a tight, frantic hug.

"My own father…" he muttered, "All this time."

"it's ok kitty," Ladybug assured.

"it's all going to be okay."

* * *

 **Hey! Hopefully you enjoyed! If you did feel free to check out my other oneshot, "Mentor" either way please leave a review so I can know what needs work and what doesn't. Also in the reviews, let me know if I should turn this into a oneshot book. Thanks!**


End file.
